


Something Wonderful

by MrDracoPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Squad Secret Santa Gift Exchange, M/M, auror!Harry, healer!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDracoPotter/pseuds/MrDracoPotter
Summary: After meeting a blonde boy at St Mungo's multiple times over the course of months, Harry finally meets his dad.





	Something Wonderful

“Harry!” Harry turned to see a tuft of blonde hair running towards him. Before he could react, a small body collided with his and arms wrapped around his legs. Despite almost falling over, he laughed and returned the hug the best he could. He shook his hand in the boy’s hair and kneeled to give him a proper greeting.

“Hullo, I haven’t seen you in a while,” Harry said. The boy beamed at him. After meeting and seeing the boy so many times, he was still amazed he didn’t know the boy’s name. Every time he asked, the boy told him that his father always said not to give his name to strangers. Harry didn’t understand it, but he didn’t push.

The first time he met the boy had left a lasting impression on Harry. He remembers waking up to see a pair of icy blue eyes staring at him. At first he startled and instinctively reached for his wand, but then he realized it was only a small child. The boy amused him as he “assessed” Harry’s health by feeling his legs for broken bones and studying his eyes, ears and mouth. Harry figured it would be best to call a healer in to actually attest for his health, but he couldn’t ruin it for the boy. He was about the same age as Albus and the childlike wonder that came at their age always surprised and amused him.

The boy had visited him every time he landed in St. Mungo’s since that first time. He often was there because of his auror job and he quickly grew attached to the child. Over time, he learned that the boy wanted to become a healer like his dad. This was especially funny because every time he saw the boy, he always gave him a strange diagnosis. Once he told Harry that he was sick because he wore his socks on the wrong feet.

Harry was brought back to by a woman’s voice saying, “Scorpius! You need to stop running off like that.” He looked towards the boy and his eyes were drawn to his blonde hair and pointy nose. He turned his gaze to the where the voice was coming from and was met with the sight of a petite woman with a brown bob. She was attempting to look stern for the boy’s sake, but Harry could see amusement swimming in her eyes.

“Scorpius? That sounds-” Harry started, but was interrupted.

“Potter,” a familiar drawl said from behind. Looking back to the boy - Scorpius - Harry couldn’t believe he didn’t see it before. Scorpius was the spitting image of his father. Harry stood from his kneeling position on the floor to give a proper greeting.

“Malfoy,” he said as he held his hand out for Malfoy to shake. Malfoy glanced at his hand with nothing but contempt on his features but when he saw the eagerness on his son’s face, he grabbed and shook it.

Harry took a moment to study Malfoy. Giving him a once over, he realized Malfoy was wearing green healer robes and his hair was longer than it used to be, hung up in a ponytail with no gel. Although he regretted to admit it, Malfoy was attractive. The kind of attractive that created a tugging sensation in his stomach.

“Dad, this is my friend I was telling you about,” Scorpius told him, while tugging on his robes. Malfoy reluctantly allowed Scorpius to pull him closer to Harry.

“Is it really?” Malfoy asked. As Malfoy’s expression pinched in distaste, Harry began to feel uneasy about the whole situation. Every time he had met Scorpius, he never thought to think about how his parents would feel about it.

Malfoy kneeled down to be on level with Scorpius to ask, “Scorpius? Could you go with Cathy now so I can speak with Potter?”

“His name is Harry. Not Potter,” Scorpius corrected. Harry could tell Malfoy wanted to roll his eyes, but he resisted that and instead nodded tersely. Scorpius hugged his father and then ran off with the woman from earlier. Malfoy watched him go down the hall hand in hand with Cathy, before they turned the corner and disappeared. With a sigh, he stood and faced Harry.

“Look, Malfoy I-”

“I would like-” they both started talking at the same time and stopped. At any other time, Harry would have laughed, but the moment was too tense.

“You go,” Harry insisted.

Malfoy eyed him as he continued, “I would like to apologize. Scorpius should know better than to disturb patients.” Whatever Harry was expecting Malfoy to say, it wasn’t that. The last thing he ever thought he’d hear was Malfoy apologizing. To Harry himself, no less. For a few seconds, they just stared at each other, Harry blinking in surprise. Finally, Harry broke out of his reverie.

“It’s fine, really. He was a nice distraction from everything else going on,” Harry reassured him. The look of pity Malfoy gave him showed that he’d been reading what the Prophet said about his crumbling marriage. Before Malfoy continued, he schooled his face into the same cool expression from earlier.

“Either way, Scorpius needs to learn to listen and follow rules. I would appreciate it if you would respect that,” Malfoy said. Any reminiscence of a good mood Harry might have had diminished then. Over time, he had grown accustomed to receiving visits from the blonde child. Without them, he would sit, injured, by himself until they healed and released him. Ginny refused to bring their children to St. Mungo’s unless absolutely necessary and Ron and Hermione were always so busy with their own work to visit him. It was nice to have someone come see him.

“Of course,” Harry responded. Malfoy looked slightly relieved to hear this before he nodded and turned to leave. Before he disappeared behind the corner, Harry called out, “I have a son about Scorpius’s age.” Malfoy turned back to raise one quizzical eyebrow at him.

“I was thinking they could have a play date, or something…” Harry explained, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Malfoy looked around himself before returning to Harry’s side. When Malfoy continued to stare, Harry added, “We could get to know each other, as well.” Malfoy narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“And why...” he asked. “Would you want to do that?” It was a legitimate question. One Harry didn’t even know the answer to. He just knew that he meant it. It would be nice to know more about Malfoy and learn how he had changed since their school years. For some reason, Harry felt like he needed to.

“It’s been… a while,” Harry answered lamely. It was true, in retrospect. The last time they had seen each other was after the Battle of Hogwarts. During the trials, Harry was able to convince the Wizengamot and Kingsley that Malfoy and his mother should be pardoned without a trial so they could focus more on the more dedicated death eaters. Neither of them showed for Lucius’s trial. The only contact they had was when Harry sent Malfoy his wand with a brief note thanking Malfoy for his patience in waiting for its return. He never replied and that was the end of it.

Still, that didn’t mean they should get to know each other now. They never knew each other before, so why start now? Harry hoped Malfoy would overlook that. Malfoy was deep in thought, most likely considering whether Harry had any ulterior motive.

“...Alright,” Malfoy agreed, his voice laced with suspicion. Harry would take what he could get.

“Okay, I’ll owl you later with the details then. See you,” Harry said and began walking away before Malfoy could change his mind. Malfoy was left standing in the hall, looking after him with a perplexed expression on his face.

 

* * *

 

A couple days later, Harry was standing in front of his bathroom mirror, attempting to improve his appearance. He was wearing a blue sweater with dark jeans. It was probably the fanciest clothing he owned. Ginny had always complained about his lack of good clothing, but he never thought to change it. Now, he was slightly regretting that choice. He wanted to impress Malfoy, but his clothes were subpar and his hair was all over the place. Harry pondered for a moment why he wanted to impress Malfoy so badly, but he let the thought go without much consideration. He didn’t want to open that can of worms just yet.

Harry was about to go back to his closet to dig for yet another outfit when a knock sounded at the door. Checking the clock, he saw that they were right on time. He glanced once more at the mirror before hearing Albus call him. Getting Ginny to agree to allow Albus come over alone was tricky. Harry couldn’t tell her the real reason he wanted Albus over; She wouldn’t have allowed it if she knew. Instead, he told her that he only had two tickets to a muggle museum and Albus would be the most interested of their three children.

Another hesitant knock sounded before Harry reached the door. After taking a deep, calming breath, Harry finally opened the door to be greeted with Malfoy and Scorpius. Malfoy stood stock still and straight, while Scorpius immediately went forward to embrace Harry. Harry responded by bending down and ruffling his hair.

“Hey you,” Harry said endearingly. Malfoy coughed pointedly and they both looked back up at him. Harry stood, suddenly feeling awkward. “Albus is right inside, if you want to say hello,” he told Scorpius. Scorpius’ smile faded and he hesitantly looked to his father. With a reassuring nod from Malfoy, Scorpius walked inside with renewed confidence.

“I never thought Scorpius to be the shy type,” Harry remarked to Malfoy when they were alone.

Malfoy remained stiff as he replied, “He only has trouble with kids around his age. With adults, he’s just fine. I suppose it’s from being an only child.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Harry shrugged. At Malfoy’s perplexed expression, Harry changed the subject. “Come in. I can make us tea.” Malfoy allowed him one small nod before following Harry inside. In the living room, they could see Albus talking up a storm and showing Scorpius his favorite toys, while Scorpius sat and listened attentively. Harry had a gut feeling they would become inseparable sooner rather than later.

Harry guided Malfoy further into his flat until they reached the kitchen. After a swift gesture to the kitchen table, Malfoy sat down while Harry set out to make their tea. There was only one type - chamomile - so he hoped Malfoy wouldn’t mind. He could see Malfoy eyeing his surroundings. Even though Harry had made sure to clean the whole flat down to all the specs of dust, he felt like Malfoy would have some kind of scathing remark about the upkeep of his living quarters.

However, that feeling was shut down when Malfoy said, “This is a nice place. Do you like it here?”

“It’s alright. It isn’t Godric’s Hollow but…” Harry trailed off, staring out the window above the kitchen table. The view was beautiful; It was full of a sunny sky and grassy hills that went on for as far as you could see. It was made by magic, of course. No flat in London could have that kind of view. What really was behind that window was an ugly gray wall of the adjoining flat building.

“You want to live in Godric’s Hollow?” Malfoy asked with a tone of surprise. Harry eyed him carefully while thinking of his response. The kettle whistled and he welcomed the distraction of busying himself with tea. When finished, he joined Malfoy at the table and slid him his cup. Malfoy took a careful sip before placing it back down. Harry was still lost in thought and the air around them seemed to be filled with tension.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry,” Malfoy apologized.

Harry quickly cut in, “No, don’t worry. I’ve just been thinking a lot lately. For so long, I always wanted to get married, have kids, live in Godric’s Hollow and live a normal life, you know?” Malfoy nodded, not knowing where this was going.

“With how everything is playing out, I don’t think that’s such a practical plan anymore,” Harry admitted. “I mean, look at my marriage. That didn’t turn out according to plan.”

“Well, just because your marriage failed doesn’t mean it’s the end of all your plans. I’m sure you can find another suitable girl to marry and live out all your fantasies,” Malfoy said. Harry waited for Malfoy’s lips to turn up to reveal he was joking, but they never did.

“A suitable girl? You make it sound like a business transaction,” Harry half-joked.

“Isn’t it?” Malfoy asked. Harry eyed him, confusion easily turning to pity. He had heard rumors about Malfoy’s failed marriage. Rumors about him only marrying her to appease him parents. Rumors about him being gay.

“It’s not supposed to be,” Harry told him. They held eye contact for a few seconds before Malfoy turned away to sip at his tea some more. Silence overtook them once more. Harry couldn’t find anything to say to fill the empty air.

Malfoy was about to respond when the boys rushed into the kitchen. They were babbling on about some game they were playing as Albus grabbed juice boxes for them both from the fridge. They left the kitchen without a second glance.

For the next hour, their visit went by in the same fashion. Their conversation was stilted and often with interruptions coming from their sons. Harry didn’t have any idea how to make it better. He decided Malfoy’s work would be a safe topic, however.

When he asked him about being a healer, Malfoy lit up and Harry knew he made the right choice. As Malfoy began his ramblings of being a healer, he seemed to forget who he was talking to. His inhibitions disappeared. Harry watched him intently even though most of what he was saying was going over his head. He locked his eyes on Malfoy’s bright eyes and animated gestures. Malfoy had never looked like this before. As Malfoy went on and Harry continued to watch him, Harry realized the reason why he wanted to get to know him. It was the same reason he was so eager to impress him and why he kept getting butterflies in his stomach. He liked Malfoy.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a couple weeks later when Harry finally got to see Malfoy again. Malfoy had been successful in avoiding Harry and not answering any of his owls, but Harry eventually broke him down. Harry idly wondered if he pushed too far, but his excitement outweighed those thoughts.

They were going out to lunch alone. It was the closest thing to a date that Harry could get Malfoy to agree to. He hoped Malfoy would warm up to him the more time they spent together. If not, there was no chance for them. The thought upset Harry, but he wasn’t going to give up easy.

When they arranged the plans, Harry had suggested a muggle cafe. At first Harry worried that Malfoy would be against going into to muggle London, but he said nothing about the chosen location. The shop was nearby Harry’s flat so he decided to walk. Walking would help to calm his nerves, as well.

He only allowed himself a second of hesitation before opening the door when he arrived. It wouldn’t bode well to stand outside in the cold, contemplating whether this whole thing was a good idea or not. Once again, he had spent a considerable amount of time choosing his outfit. He couldn’t afford to be later than he already was.

Malfoy was easy enough to spot in the small room, sitting in the far right corner nursing a steaming cup. Then again, Harry was sure he could spot Malfoy in a room built to fit more than five hundred people. No matter what, his eyes always sought out that mop of blonde hair. Hurriedly, he made his way to join Malfoy at his table. Malfoy looked up at him as he approached. Harry’s heart hammered as he sat across from him.

“Er, hey,” Harry greeted nervously.

Malfoy raised a single eyebrow and commented, “Articulate as ever, Potter.” Harry flushed. After he sat there in silence for a moment, Malfoy asked, “Are you going to order something?”

“What? Oh! Yes, of course,” Harry replied clumsily. He stood, feeling off balance with Malfoy still staring at him. As he stood waiting for his order, he tried to get himself to pull it together. This wouldn’t go anywhere if he was going to act like a fool every time they talked. When he returned, he felt a brand new wave of confidence wash over him.

“What do you want, Potter?” Malfoy questioned, throwing Harry off-kilter once more. Malfoy was considering him carefully. Harry knew lying wouldn’t get him out of this one.

“W-What do you mean?” Harry asked. He rubbed the back of his neck to avoid Malfoy’s scrutinizing glare.

“Maybe you’ve forgotten, but we were never friends. And now, all of a sudden, you show up in my life and act like we’re long lost mates. Why?” Malfoy said.

Harry coughed awkwardly and answered, “I think it’s because we were never friends. We were always at each other’s throat, even though we didn’t even know each other. It’s time for us to try to understand one another. There’s no point in dwelling in the past.”

“And what, exactly, is the point of getting to know each other  _ now _ ?” Malfoy inquired. His glare was morphing into an expression of confusion.

“I don’t know. The potential is too great, I suppose,” Harry shrugged.

“Potential for what?” Malfoy countered.

“Friendship,” Harry replied simply. Now wasn’t the time to scare Malfoy off with the idea of them being more than friends. That would have to wait awhile.

“You want to be… friends?”

“Yes,” Harry replied. The answer was simple and his tone was determined. He didn’t care about the past; It was time to move on.

Malfoy must have known what Harry was thinking because he agreed by saying, “...Alright.” With that, they spent the rest of lunch learning little things about each other. They shared their favorite colors (Harry’s was green and Malfoy’s was blue), their favorite food (Harry’s was treacle tart while Malfoy’s was cassoulet), along with other inconsequential things. The conversation didn’t stray into more serious matters. Harry figured they would discuss their past issues in due time. Now, however, was the time to start over. They’d deal with everything else later.

Even though conversation with Malfoy wasn’t as easy as it was with Ron or Hermione, Harry left their meeting with a bounce in his step. He knew this was the start of something.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was writing up a report when a knock sounded on his door accompanied with a, “Guess who?” He made himself finish writing the last sentence before allowing himself to look up at the voice. Draco was leaning against the doorway to his office. Harry stood and grabbed his jacket from its hanger. Once he reached where Draco stood, he turned and began striding through the hall, Harry following closely behind. Draco didn’t enjoy spending time in the auror department. Most had moved on from the war, but there was always a few who held grudges. He didn’t want to be on the receiving end of one of those people.

“So where are we going tonight?” Harry asked. It had been a few months since they first decided to be friends. Nowadays, they usually got together two or three times a week. Tonight, Draco was deciding what they were going to do.

“I was thinking we could get takeaway and watch one of those... picture things. What are those called again?” Draco replied.

“Films,” Harry reminded him.

“Yes, that!” Draco said, a smile lighting up his features. Harry had introduced Draco to a lot of muggle things, like toasters and cell phones. So far, Draco’s favorite thing to do was watch films. His favorite type was dramas, but Harry often got him to watch horror films. Mostly because every time Draco got scared, he would snuggle into Harry until he could no longer see the screen.

Their relationship was strange. Often, they found themselves making some kind of physical contact. Whenever they sat next to each other, their knees and thighs were touching. When they talked, there was always gentle arm touches. Last week, Malfoy had held his hand to discourage some guy from hitting on them in the bar they were in. Their hands stayed connected long after the guy was gone. The worst thing was that Harry didn’t know if the touching was only unique to him or if Malfoy was just an affectionate person once you got to know him. It was all very confusing.

“So, my place or yours?” Harry asked.

“Yours,” he answered without hesitation. “The best Chinese takeout is right down the street from your flat,” he hastily explained. That was yet another thing Harry introduced to him since they’ve been friends: Chinese takeout. Now, he insisted on having it at least twice a month. Harry always indulged him, despite the unhealthiness of it.

It took about an hour to get their food and settle in on the couch for a movie at Harry’s flat. They decided on watching  _ The Santa Claus _ e because Draco wanted to “get into the festive cheer.” Of course, Harry had to explain who Santa Clause was. Malfoy was hesitant about it all, but when Harry assured him that Santa was a deranged stalker, he seemed to be okay with it. Watching Santa die ten minutes later in the movie brought his apprehension back, however.

“I don’t understand, Harry! How could Santa just die and no one cares? The elves just keep going on with their business like normal. How could they not care?” Draco rambled, clearly distraught.

“Draco, it’s just a film; It’s fine,” Harry consoled. In response, Draco turned to him and gave him an icy glare. “Okay, it’s not fine,” Harry amended.

“No, it isn't. I don’t want to watch this anymore,” Draco sniffed. Harry bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. However, he did as Draco wanted and removed the movie from its player. Not wanting to go through the hassle of debating another movie, he sat back on the couch.

“The Prophet said you found a new love interest today,” Draco said suddenly, his hand fidgeting over the fabric of the couch.

“Did they now?” Harry laughed. In the past years, Harry has learned to avoid the Prophet as much as possible. The majority of their “information” included rumors and tall tales of him. After a few months of buying the offensive papers, he stopped. If he wanted to read fiction, he might as well buy some romance novel from a muggle bookshop.

“Yeah, it said that you were dating some muggle business owner…” Draco elaborated, eyeing Harry carefully. Harry shifted on the couch so he was facing Draco.

“I could date a muggle business owner, but I think I have some better options in the wizarding community,” Harry replied with a wink, making Draco flush.

“Really?” Draco asked.

“Really,” Harry confirmed, his gaze locking onto the grey eyes in front of him.

“Harry?” Draco whispered.

“Yeah?” Harry said, moving in closer.

“Do you remember when you told me that relationships shouldn’t be like business transactions?” Draco questioned. Harry thought back to that day. He could remember it vividly. The hopeless tone of voice Draco had, the pity he felt for him, the determination to change his mind.

“Yeah, I do,” Harry said. Bringing a hand up, he swept a lock of hair behind Draco’s ear, his gaze dropping down to his lips before coming back up to lock onto his eyes.

“Could you show me what a relationship  _ should _ be like?” Draco asked. The vulnerability on his face gave Harry the confidence to place his hand on Draco’s cheek and lean in. When their lips first met, it was everything Harry had imagined it to be and more. Draco’s lips were soft and persistent against his own. Harry found himself moving closer to bridge any space between them. Soon, he found himself hovering over Draco and deepening the kiss.

Draco’s hands ran through Harry’s hair as he put everything he had into the kiss. Their tongues danced as they explored each other. Harry’s grip on Draco’s waist grew stronger as the kiss became more heated. Draco moved impossibly closer and Harry groaned in appreciation. Neither of them wanted this moment to end.

In the end, the need for air forced the end of the kiss. Harry pulled back and their panting breaths mixed in the air above them. As he looked down at Draco, his eyes shone with admiration. Soon, both of their faces were lit up with happiness.

It truly was something wonderful.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it Leandra (that is a beautiful name btw)! I'm sorry I couldn't include more nextgen in there. I'm hoping I can add on a little to this in the future.


End file.
